The Battle Scars of a Young Hero
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: One day, Fina askes Vyse how exactly he got the scar below his left eye. This is my version of the story behind his scar. Oneshot. Rated T for battle scenes.


**So... Ummm... I've never played Skies of Arcadia, but damn, it looks fun! I adore Vyse, so I wrote this li'll ficlett about how he got the scar on his face.**

**I know a few little details of the game, but I know nothing of the storyline! NOTHING! *Cries***  
**For that exact reason, what I write is NOT cannon.**

**Fingers Crossed that SEGA remake this game one day! =D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Skies of Arcadia or any of it's characters**!

* * *

'So Vyse, how did you get that scar on your face?' Fina asked.  
'My... Scar? Hmm... You really want to know?'  
'Well, I _did _ask.'  
'It's quite a long story, but I guess I'll tell you if you like. I don't mean to brag, but it was really quite heroic!

'We where sailing the skies late one summer, at least 6 years ago. The sun was only just setting, and the horizon was a beautiful crimson colour. The weather was warm and it was hard to believe than anything could go wrong on that night.  
Then the Pirates attacked.

'We should have seen them coming, really. With no clouds to cover them, we could have spotted them a mile off, but we where situated at the bow of the ship, whereas the enemies approached silently from the stern. They climbed aboard and knocked out the crew, leaving only myself and Aika conscious. Aika fled for safety, and I wanted to join her, but I knew that someone had to fight them off. That someone would have to be me.

'They surrounded me, blocking off any chance of escape. Grabbing my swords, I positioned myself ready for attack. They circled me, getting closer. There where six of them; I was outnumbered, but it didn't stop me. I leapt up and brought my sword crashing down upon the head of one of them, splitting them cleanly in half. Blood splattered everywhere, making the ground slippery. I slipped and fell to the ground, slicing another two Pirates as I did so. Three down, three to go. But there was no time to celebrate; a Pirate was advancing, cutlass in hand. He raised it above his head, and thrust it down with the intention of penetrating my chest, but I rolled away just in time. The cutlass got stuck in the wooden boards of the deck, and while the Pirate was trying to get it free, I cut both of his legs off. His scream threw me off-balance momentarily, and I almost missed the fifth attack. _Almost. _I span round on the heel of my foot and held my swords up to block his blow, then lashed at him, stabbing him straight through the heart.

'I was doing well; all but one where out of the game. I knew that I could beat him if I kept it up for a bit longer. But it was hard. I ached from head to toe, and could feel a large bruise forming on my lower back from my fall. No matter, I had to keep fighting. The last Pirate was advancing, grinning manically. He had an obvious thirst for bloodshed. Namely, mine.

'Without warning, he attacked, swiping at me aggressively. I jumped into the air and landed on the edge of the ship, carefully balancing so I didn't fall off into the land below. By doing so, I had dodged his attack, but the I wasn't safe yet. Before I could jump down again, he leapt onto the edge with me, obviously willing to continue the battle from this dangerous area. Sparks flew as our weapons clashed together, each one threatening to make us loose footing. We where both incredibly agile, but all it took was one wrong move and we'd be done for. He aimed for my feet, trying to get me to dodge his cutlass and fall to my death, whereas I aimed for his head with the intention severing it from his body. I almost achieved this, when suddenly he took a surprise hit that sent me tumbling overboard.

'My swords went tumbling down, but I managed to grab the ledge. I tried to pull myself up, but the Pirate was soon standing above me.  
'Not so clever now, are ye, lad?' he jeered, lightly brushing the tip of his cutlass against my fingers. Blood trickled down my hands, but still I held on tight.  
'Yer a strong one, I'll give ye that. But can ye still hold on when I do _this?'_  
He pushed the tip of his cutlass into my face, just below my left eye. I gasped, shock and pain threatening to make me let go, but still I kept a firm grip. Sensing this, he added pressure to the weapon, making it go deeper into my face. Pain clouded my vision, and I could feel myself slipping. I had to think fast or I'd be dead.  
He laughed a cruel, Icy laugh and let go of the weapon, leaving it lodged in my flesh. Now was my chance.  
I mustered all the strength that I could, and grabbed the cutlass with one hand, clinging onto the ship for dear life with the other. Then I pulled it out of the wound and grabbed the hilt, ignoring the waves of agony said action brought me.  
The Pirate was sure he'd won, and was too busy laughing to notice as I raised the weapon and sliced his head clean off. His body fell to the floor and his head bounced overboard, spilling his blood all over my now-ruined clothes.

'It was over. I had won.

''Vyse!' Aika shouted, rushing out from her hiding place. She gave me her hand and pulled me back up on deck.  
'Your poor face.' she said, gingerly reaching out to wipe some of the blood away from my cheek. I flinched, grunting as the adrenaline rush that spurred me on in battle started to die down and the aches started to set in.  
It didn't matter though. I was alive, Aika was unharmed and the crew where safe.

'And that, dear Fina, is how I got the scar on my face.'

Fina stared at him, jaw wide apart in disbelief.  
'Vyse, that is_ amazing! _You're a hero! Aika and your crew would probably be dead if it wasn't for you.'  
'Heh, it was nothing really.'  
'That's hardly nothing! You're really-'

'Hey you two, what's going on?' Aika interrupted, walking towards the pair.  
'Vyse was just telling me how he got that scar on his face!' Fina informed her enthusiastically.  
'Haha! He's a plonker, isn't he?' Aika giggled at the memory.  
'A... Plonker? He's incredibly brave! How can you be so disrespectful? Especially as _you_ ran away.'  
'Brave? Disrespectful? What are you talking abou- Wait a minuet! Vyse, what did you tell her?'  
Vyse looked down at the ground sheepishly, a light blush spreading across his face. 'I was saying that... I mean... Well...'  
'He told me how he was outnumbered by Pirates and took them all on by himself. When he was so young, as well! That's really something, Aika. He saved your life and all you do is call him a 'Plonker'? That's just plain rude.'  
'Vyse, you absolute _liar_!' Aika smirked, turning to Fina 'That's not how it happened at all! He fell over and scraped his face against a loose nail on deck. There where no heroic Pirate battles. Just a stupid, clumsy idiot. Heck, he didn't even trip over anything in particular, he just went tumbling for no apparent reason!'  
'Vyse... Is this true?'  
'Heh, it's been great talking to you both, but I, umm, really need to go.' Vyse announced, flustered. He bashfully stumbled out the room, leaving the two girls laughing hysterically.

* * *

**So yeah... I like to think that Vyse tends to exaggerate a bit.  
Review, please? ^_^**


End file.
